


more

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after luke and ashton fuck, luke finds himself wanting more and more. he asks ashton to keep going, keep pleasing him, and who is ashton to refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	more

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i'm really bad at summaries. basically, ashton pleases luke until he's a crying, fucked out mess. hopefully you enjoy!

ashton thrusted sloppily into luke, pushing the blonde boy’s hair back sweetly as he did so. luke felt his cock twitch before his come was spurting onto his stomach and slightly onto his chest. luke panted softly, ashton still pushing in and out of him wildly. 

luke hissed at the pain caused by the slight overstimulation. ashton came after a few more seconds and he pulled out, his come dripping out of luke slightly. luke whined once ashton had stopped fucking him; strangely enough, luke didn’t want him to stop. 

“w-wait, ash,” he spoke, voice sounding fucked out and throaty. “c-can you, like, keep going?”

“luke, are you sure?” he chuckled, crawling back onto the bed once he’d wiped any excess come off of his body. 

“yeah, i know you’re still a bit sensitive, though. could you just, like, suck me off or something?” luke fidgeted slightly, looking down at his cock as it laid limply between his legs. 

“sure, love, of course. once i’m hard again do you want me to fuck you as well?” ashton offered, and luke smiled. he’d always loved how ashton was willing to do anything luke asked, especially if it involved sex. 

luke nodded his head, watching as ashton carefully spread his legs apart. 

ashton took the head of luke’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly as luke keened up into his touch. “f-fuck, ash, hurts so bad, oh my-” luke cut himself with a whimper, his cock slowly fattening up in ashton’s mouth. 

ashton licked a stripe up the underside of luke’s shaft, watching the boy practically wither away above him. luke whined, hips bucking and gagging ashton slightly. luke’s hand flew to ashton’s hair, the boy moaning as luke tugged to his content. 

luke clenched his eyes shut, a delicious burning sensation shooting throughout his body. it felt so nice, and luke had never known that he wanted this so much. he whined softly, and ashton bobbed his head a few more times before luke was coming. there was significantly less come this time, but the orgasm was overwhelming.

luke’s vision went slightly black, and he screamed ashton’s name along with things like ‘fuck’ and ‘so good’.

ashton pulled off and luke smiled lazily at him. “want me to fuck you again?” luke nodded, rolling over onto his front and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. “do you need to be prepped again?” ashton asked, and luke was so in love. he was having ashton fuck him until he blacked out, and ashton still made sure he was okay. 

“no, just go, please,” luke begged, pushing his ass back onto ashton’s now fully hard cock. ashton thrusted in blindly, immediately bottoming out in luke, who’s cock had yet to stiffen again. 

luke whimpered, pushing back into ashton’s slow, tantalizing thrusts. “please, go harder, ash.”

ashton pulled out of luke completely before slamming in harshly, the head of his cock hitting luke’s prostate directly. luke cried out loudly, his cock kicking out a bit of pre come as it hardened. ashton pounded into luke, listening to the boy’s pretty moans and screams of both pain and pleasure. 

luke bit a pillow as he dropped down onto his elbows, ashton gripping his hair and fucking him relentlessly. he sobbed loudly with every thrust, but was shaking in the pleasure of overstimulation. 

ashton pushed into luke as far as he could, angling his cock so he stayed pressed against luke prostate. tears ran down luke’s face as ashton rocked forward slowly, gripping the blonde’s cock and stroking him slowly. 

luke’s entire body jerked forward and he collapsed forward onto the bed, muffling his whimpers and cries as he came, only a few drops of semen dripping out onto the mattress. ashton came soon after, luke’s hole clenching and releasing around him enough to send him over the edge. he felt ashton move around a bit before a there was firm warmth pressed against his hole. 

ashton pushed his tongue into luke, licking out his come and making luke writhe and scream his name. “ashton, please,” luke sobbed, pushing back against ashton’s mouth for more more more. 

ashton pulled his mouth away and luke let out a strangled cry. “do you want me to stop?” he asked, his hot breath puffing out onto luke’s sensitive skin. 

“no!” he cried, “please keep going, want more. one more time.”

ashton brought his mouth back to luke’s hole, fucking the boy relentlessly with his tongue. he licked particularly far into the boy and listened delightedly to his screams, which were slightly muffled by a pillow. 

luke’s entire body tensed as he came dry, shaking and sobbing as ashton flipped him over. 

“such a good boy for me, yeah, lukey?” ashton soothed, pressing sweet kisses to luke’s collarbone. the blonde boy nodded, wrapping his arms around ashton and pulling him closer. 

“i love you, ashy,” luke mumbled as he nuzzled his head into ashton’s chest, voice scratchy and quiet after all the screaming he’d done. 

ashton pulled the comforter over the two boys, flicking off the bedside lamp and pressing one last kiss to luke’s forehead. “love you too, lukey.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
